The present invention relates to a clamping band for clamping, for example, a boot covering a constant velocity joint of a vehicle, more precisely relates to a clamping band, which is capable of reducing a diameter of a ring-shaped band member by turning a lever, which is fixed to an connected end part of the band member, about one end as a fulcrum point until the other end thereof contacts an outer circumferential face of the band member.
For example, boots covering constant velocity joints of vehicles are clamped by various types of clamping bands. Especially, by using an end-connection type clamping band, a height of a clamped part, which has been plastic-deformed, can be lowered. The end-connection type clamping band is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 55-109106. The end-connection type clamping band has a ring-shaped metallic band member, whose ends are connected, and a lever fixed to one side face of the connected part. A boot is clamped with the clamping band by the steps of: making one end of the lever contact the band member; turning the lever about the one end until the other end of the lever overlaps an outer circumferential face of the band member; and fixing the lever with buckles. By turning the lever, a diameter of the ring-shaped band member can be reduced, so that the boot can be clamped.
To fix the lever on the outer circumferential face of the band member, firstly the lever is engaged with an engaging section of the band member, then the buckles are bent so that the lever can be fixed thereon. The buckles are bent by, for example, a hammer in a state of laying the lever on the band member. However, lift of the lever, which is caused by elasticity of the lever, must be restrained so as to easily fix the lever. For example, the lever is turned by a special tool, then a worker releases the tool and takes the hammer to bend the buckles. These works are troublesome and inefficient, and restraining the lift of the lever is difficult. Further, production costs must be increased. Therefore, it is unsuitable to employ the end-connection type clamping bands as supplemental parts.
Further, the band member should be easily welded and should have high durability, so it is made of, for example, ferritic stainless steel. However, elasticity of ferritic stainless steel is low, so it is unsuitable for ferritic stainless steel to use as a material of elastic engaging parts. For example, in case of providing engaging claws, which temporarily hold the lever laid on the band member, to the both side edges of the band member with a short distance, the lever pushes the engaging claws to widen the distance therebetween when the lever is overlapped on the band member, but the distance is not elastically shortened so that the lift or the return of the lever cannot be prohibited.